


Before Mark Marches In

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Naked Cuddling, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 02:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12333204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Arizona and Callie share a moment together before Mark barges in.





	Before Mark Marches In

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own ‘Grey’s Anatomy’ nor am I profiting from this.

Arizona nuzzles her collarbone and mumbles something which could either be good morning or a demand for more sleep. But the words are lost in bare skin and yawning. Callie shudders, but doesn't pull away even as Arizona’s hot breath blasts her chest and neck. 

“We should get dressed,” she mumbles, but twists herself deeper into the covers, “Mark is going to march in caroling soon.” 

Prior to pregnancy, Arizona might've bordered toward huffy. Now she waits for the rare movement beneath her hands. 

“You should sing,” she murmurs, kissing her shoulder, “They like it.”

“We should get dressed.”

”Later.”


End file.
